What It Takes
by tjmack
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Lucas had thought that his relationship with Brooke was strong, until she broke up with him. Lucas will learn the hard way, what it takes, to mend a broken shell of a relationship. When the girl he loves, falls for another man.
1. Here Without You

Title: What It Takes

Author: tjmack

Category: Drama, Angst, Romance, and possbliy other stuff...

Spoilers: alittle bit of spoilers from ep 4.01

Summary: Lucas had thought that his relationship with Brooke was strong, until she broke up with him. Lucas will learn the hard way, what it takes, to mend a broken shell of a relationship. When the girl he loves, falls for another man.

Notes:Please note that this my first attempt at a Brucas relationship...I myself not being the biggest brucas fan (i'm all for leyton)...I apoligize if I don't capture the likeness of a brucas relationship. I don't own OTH or any of the characters...please R&R

Chapter One: Here Without You

Lucas sat in his room, flipping threw the photoscrap book he had kept. The one of him and Brooke, the woman he loved. He had been in love with Brooke Davis for a while now. It just seemed that everytime they were doing good, in a relationship, something or someone would come along and kill it all. Lucas had been drowning in his thoughts, thoughts of his pretty girl, and why she had just upped and decided to end they're relationship again. The first time they broke up, well that was all him, and well Peyton. This time, she hadn't exactly gone into details. You never do, when your breaking someone's heart. Especially when someone had been threw so much already.

Lucas was remembering the past year, and realized this was the worst year of his life. He had lost his Uncle Keith, who he loved dearly. He lost a friend, even though they had lost contact, he still cared about him. He had to quit basketball, and tell his mom about his HCM, which was his worse nightmare. Now, he had lost his girlfriend, the girl he loved more than anyone. Then out of nowhere, he remembered word for word, what had been said, he remembered they're conversation word for word. This made his heart ache, and yurn all at the same time. He wanted her there, wanted to hold her in his arms. He just wanted his pretty girl back.

_Brooke:"Listen, I know it's been difficult for you lately. Losing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try to protect you from those things. Like I'm hanging onto the two of us for you, but not for me."  
**  
**Lucas:"I'm sorry I kissed Peyton, I should have told you."  
**  
**Brooke:"It's not about that Luke, it's not. mean I thought that it was, but this is not about her. This is about me. I love you Lucas, and I probably always will. But, we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And, I used to miss you so much when that happened. But, it never seemed like you missed me. And, I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I mean, look at today there was a horrible accident and you hadn't even called me... it shouldn't be like this Luke. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."  
**  
**Lucas:"Brooke, I'm sorry."  
**  
**Brooke: "Yea, me too."_

It made him sick, literally sick, to think back on it. He had said he was sorry, she said she didn't miss him anymore, and he said sorry. Who says they are sorry to that, honestly for wanting to be a writer, he sure sucked when it came to words. He heard a knock on his door. He didn't know who it was, but right now, he just wanted to be alone with his self pity, and his regret. Whoever it was, was not giving up easily, and he was sick of hearing the knocking. He got up and answered the door.

"Hey Luke, how you feeling," Peyton said, coming into his room.

"About as good as I look probably," he said.

"Luke, I'm sorry, I know this is all my fault," she said, sitting beside him, she could tell he had been crying.

"No, Peyton, don't blame yourself, this is my fault," he said.

"I feel partly responsible," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well don't, I'm the loser who can't hold on to his girlfriend," he said.

"Luke, don't do this to yourself, I mean granted she has cut me out," she paused long enough to turn Lucas's face to face hers, "But she loves you, and she cares about you, she'll come to her senses I promise," Peyton said.

"I don't know Peyton, I mean it hurts so bad, I mean, she's the one you know," he said, as he felt tears approach his eyelids again, he tried to blink them off.

"She doesn't deserve you sometimes," Peyton said.

"No, Peyt, your wrong, I'm the one that don't deserve her," he said.

She left a few minutes later, she knew he wanted to be alone. After she left, he let the tears fall freely, he had become accustom to it. He was a man, but when something hurts you this way, sometimes you can't help but cry sometimes. After a few minutes he heard another knock on his door. This time he knew who it was, and immeditly let her in.

"Mom, well it ever stop hurting," he said, as he leaned into her, and let his tears fall completely freely.

"Oh, Luke, it won't completely, I'm sorry, but you are seeking the truth and who am I to hide it," she said

"Mom, it hurts so bad," he said in between sobs.

"I know, honey, it's okay, I'm here for you," she said, as she waved in someone else.

"I'm here to Luke, whatever you need okay," Haley said.

She sat down, on the other side of him, and put her hand on his back.

"Oh, Hales, did it hurt forever, when you and Nate were having troubles?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie to you Luke, it hurt, bad," she said.

It wasn't more than an hour, and Lucas had fallen asleep. He had cried himself out, and fell asleep.

**  
**


	2. My Second Chance

Chapter Two: My Second Chance

Lucas woke the next morning, with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that it wasn't going to go away, unless he got Brooke back. In order to do that, he had to figure out why she broken up with him in the first place. He got up, and grabbed his clothes out of his closet, and headed for the bathroom. Even though his heart hurt, he had to go to school. He wasn't exactly happy about that, considering that he would have to see Brooke, and that might kill any other part of him that's still alive.

Lucas got out of the shower, and grabbed his backpack, and his cell, and headed for the door. He figured the faster he got to school, the faster he could get to class. This could limit his chances of seeing Brooke. He got in his car, and took off for school. He got to school, in a new record, it only took him five minutes to get to school, instead of the normal fifteen minutes. He got out of his car, and walked towards the building. There she was practically standing in front of the doorway, as if trying to make him suffer.

"Hey Luke," she said, in her pity voice.

"Hey," he said, trying to get around her.

"Luke, I never meant to hurt you," she said, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Yeah, well you did, I mean I guess I deserve it but still," he said, pulling his hand back.

"Lucas, I swear hurting you was the farthest from my mind," she said.

"Yeah, well it didn't work, I woke this morning, and I hurt so bad, I thought I was going to puke," Lucas said.

"Oh, Luke," she said.

"Look while this has been as grueling as I can take, I've gotta go," he said, slipping past her.

He walked to his locker, where he found his brother and sister-in-law.

"Hey man, how you feeling," Nathan said, with a sympathic look on his face.

"Well, how do I look," Lucas asked.

"Like hell," Nathan answered.

"Oh, really, what a coincidence, that's exactly how I feel," he said, slamming his locker door.

He walked down the hall, and turned to the left. He was standing in the hallway, that damn hallway. The one where his Uncle Keith had drawed his last breath. He felt as if he could explode, he felt as if his heart were going to burst. He couldn't handle this, not now. He turned around, and walked right out the door.

"Lucas please talk to me," she said.

He turned around to see Brooke again.

"You know what, your around me more, now than when we were together," he said.

"Luke, please," she said, pleading with him.

"Fine," he said, he could never say no to that face, it was his weakness.

"What can I do, to help you pain," she said.

"Give me a second chance, whatever I did, I'm sorry," he said.

"Luke, it's not anything in particular that you did," she said.

"Look I know, I've made plenty of mistakes, and I screw up alot," he was saying before she interupted him.

"I didn't wanna tell you this," she said.

"Tell me what?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

"There's another guy, I'm sorry," she said, as she walked away, unable to bare the look in his eyes.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	3. More Than Anyone

Chapter Three: More Than Anyone

Lucas spent the rest of the day, in his room, alone and lonely. It wasn't that he wanted company, he didn't, but it would have been nice for someone to check in on him at least. He hurt all over, he had never felt this way before. He had never been in love with someone, whole heartedly like this. He heard a small knock on his bedroom door, he didn't have the energy to get up and answer it.

"Come in," he said.

"How you feelin honey?" Karen asked.

"Like crap, well worse than crap," he said.

"I'm sorry, love hurts sometimes," she said, looking at his red rimmed eyes.

"Mom, it always hurts, it's been a few weeks and it still hurts," he said.

"Well, I'm sure it don't help having to see her does it?" she asked.

"No, in fact, today she told me, the reason she broke up with me," he said.

"Oh, and what was that," she asked.

"Another guy, can you believe that," he said.

"Well, at least she ended it with you before things went anywhere with the other guy," Karen said.

"Mom, that don't help, just get out," he said.

She looked at him in shock, she didn't know how he could treat her like that.

"I said get out," he said screaming this time.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat on his bed, staring up at the basketball hoop, above his bed. He loved a lot of things in his life. His mom, his Uncle Keith, Haley, Nathan, and Basketball. He never knew that he could love someone more than anyone or anything else, but he could, and he did. Brooke Davis was the girl for him, and he was the guy for her. He knew it, he just didn't know why she didn't know it. He had to win her back, he had to let her know that she is the only one for him, forever and always, as corny as that was. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello," she answered.

"Brooke?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Can you meet me at the River Court?" he asked.

"Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Of course I can," she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After she hung up the phone with him, she smiled. She wasn't happy that she hurt him, she never meant for that to happen. She was happy that he was welling to talk to her. She grabbed her shoes, and keys, and left. She got in her car, and took off for the River Court. That was Luke's place, that's the place he went to, to think. That's where he went to just play basketball, and that's where he went to hang out with the people that he really cared about. She got there faster than she had expected, and he was already there, sitting on the picnic table.

"Luke," she called out.

"Hey," he said.

As she got closer she could see, that his eyes had red rings around them, she knew he had been crying.

"Hey, how you feelin?" she asked, feeling really dumb afterwards, she braced herself for him to yell.

"Not so hot, but I'm planning on fixing that," he said, getting up and walking toward her.

"How so," she said, and stopped when he was directly in front of her.

"I'm going to win you back," he said.

"Luke, look," she started but he interupted her.

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, you'll see," he said.

"Luke, I'm sorry, but we're over," she said.

"No, not as long as I believe in my heart, your my pretty girl, and you always will be," he said, as he pulled out the red feather, he had kept from her halloween costume.

"Oh, Luke," she said.

"Oh, and just to let you know, your the girl me as well," he said, with a smile, his first one since the break-up.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	4. For You I Will

Chapter Four: For You I Will

Lucas sat on his bed, pondering what would need to be done to fix his relationship. He was going to start the next day at school. He knew he was going to pick her up for school. He already told her that, and so he figured he would get her flowers as well. Her favorite flowers are lilac's, he didn't know what it was, but she loved them. If he wanted to win her back, he had to be welling to go farther than buying flowers, but what. Just then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, knowing who it was.

"What's going on, Scott," Peyton said, walking in, followed by Haley and Nathan.

"Okay, I need your guy's help," he said, straightening the papers in front of him.

"What is it Luke," Haley asked, with a quizical look on her face.

"I'm gonna win Brooke back," Lucas said.

"Luke, I don't know," Peyton said.

"Look, I know the other guy thing was just her way of pushing me away," Lucas said.

"I'm not so sure," Peyton said.

"What do you mean," Lucas asked.

"I saw her leaving school yesterday, with a guy," Peyton said.

"Do you know who it is," Lucas said.

"I think I might," Nathan said.

"Huh," Lucas said, looking his way.

"I saw her walking down the hall with some guy, I think it's that new guy, what's his name," Nathan said.

"Chase something right," Haley said.

"Oh, his name is Chase Adams, he's in my English class," Peyton said.

"Okay, so maybe there is another guy, but I'm the guy for her," he said.

"Maybe so Luke, but maybe she don't know that," Peyton said.

"No, but she will, I don't care what I have to do, I'm going to win her back," Lucas said.

"Alright what do you want us to do," Haley said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left about an hour later, he needed to get some sleep, he had to get up early. Day one of Operation Win Back Brooke, started tomorrow, and he needed to be on top of his game. Especially if there was another guy. He wasn't quite ready for bed though, he needed to get himself psyched about tomorrow, so he grabbed the photo album from under his bed. He opened it and looked at his favorite picture in it. It was of him and Brooke on the beach. He remembered that day, like it was yesterday.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_"Come on Brooke, it looks like it's gonna pour any minute," Lucas said, grabbing her hand._

_"Not yet, what are you afraid of a little bit of rain," she said, laughing at her joke._

_"No, of course not, I just don't wanna get soaked," he said._

_"Sure, Sure," she said, as she kinked her eyebrow at him._

_"I'm not afraid of the rain, and we'll wait for the rain just to prove you wrong," he said._

_"Alright, goody," she said._

_They didn't have to wait long, a first it was just a light sprinkle, but before long it was full blown rain._

_"So, I'm still here," he said._

_"So am I," she said._

_"Yeah, well have I proved you wrong yet?" asked._

_"No, first, we have to have fun out here, before we can leave," she said, with that world famous Brooke Davis smile of hers._

_"Fine," he said._

_He took off running toward's her, he picked her up, and swung her around._

_"Is this what you had in mind," he said, as he let her down._

_"Nope," she said, as she ran away._

_"Let me guess, I'm supposed to chase you," he asked._

_"Yup," she said, laughing hard._

_"Fine, but it won't take me long to catch you," he said._

_He chased her down one side of the beach, and back up the other side. They played this little game, till Brooke tripped over a good size rock, that was hidden in the sand. She fell on the ground, holding her foot._

_"Let me see," he said, crouching down beside her._

_"It really kills," she said, closing her eyes, not wanting to see any blood._

_He grabbed her foot, and saw a tiny little nic on the tip of her big toe._

_"It's just a tiny nic, you think you can walk," he said, smirking at her._

_"I don't know, it really hurts," she said, taking in his sarcasm._

_"Your such, a baby," he said, with the same cute little smirk._

_"Luke, that's not nice," she said._

_"But your my baby," he said, as he leaned in a kissed her._

_"Oh, I thought I was your pretty girl," she said with a smirk of her own._

_"You are, and always will be my pretty girl," he said, kissing her once more._

_End of Flashback_

Remembering that day, only made him realize how much he loved her. How far he was welling to go, to get her back. He was willing to move heaven and earth for her, anything humanly possible he would do. For her he would do anything, for her he will do anything.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	5. Day One

Chapter Five: Day One

Lucas got up an hour earlier than usual. He wanted to make sure that he had everything ready, and was able to get his shower, before he left. He grabbed his bookbag, and put his books in it, and grabbed his clothes for the day, and made his way down the hallway. Went into the bathroom, and turned on the water. Once it reached the desired tempature, he took of his clothes, and stepped in. He went over his plan in his head, he was going to pick up Brooke, and surprise her with flowers. Then on the ride there, give her the picture from the day on the beach. Then after she realized that he wasn't going to give up, he would hold her hand. To prove to her that he was there for her. Then while she was in class he would decorate her locker again. It was going to work, it had to. He got out of the shower, dried off, and put on his clothes. He made sure he picked out the shirt that she loved on him, it was a flannel shirt, slightly unbuttoned with a wifebeater underneath. He put on his colonge, and went back to his room. He grabbed his bookbag and went out the door. He was on his way to fix his relationship.

He got in his car, and made his way for the flower store. Liliacs that was Brooke's favorite flower, he didn't understand it but if they made her happy, then so be it. He pulled up alongside the curb, and got out of the car. Walked up to the door, and went inside. He found a blonde girl about his age behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need a bouquet of Lilacs," he said.

"Okay, is there anything else you would like in it?" she asked.

"No just Lilacs," he said.

"Okay it should be ready shortly," she said, disappearing to the back.

Lucas stood there for what seemed like forever, he looked down at his watch, he had only fifteen minutes to get to Brooke's house, and her house was atleast another eight to ten minute drive.

"Miss, how is it coming," he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just making it look nice," she said, coming from the back.

"Here you go, that will be, 15.00 even," she said.

"Okay, here you go, keep the change," he said, making his way out of the building.

He got back in his car, and took off for Brooke's house. Since he was behind just a bit, he sped up. He wanted to get there early enough to walk up to the door, holding the flowers. He got to her house, and pulled up to side of the road. He got out, and made his way up to her door. He knocked on the door, and awaited for an answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey can you get that," Brooke yelled from the other room.

"Sure," he said.

He went up to the door and answered it.

"Can I help you," he said, looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Brooke, who are you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm Chase, and who are you?" Chase asked.

"I'm Lucas, and I'm here to give Brooke a ride to school," Lucas said.

"Oh, right your the ex, look man, she doesn't need you to give her a ride to school," Chase said.

"Hey look, she wanted me to," Lucas said.

"Yeah, well it's my job now, so you can just leave," Chase said.

"Chase who is it?" Brooke yelled walking toward the door.

"It's that Lucas guy," he said.

She pushed him out of the way and opened the door.

"Luke, I'm so sorry, I tried to call you this morning," she said.

"Yeah, well I was busy, buying this for you, but then again I guess you have someone else to buy them for you," he said, shoving the Lilacs in her hands.

"Luke, please," she said as he was walking back toward the car.

He stopped right where he was and turned toward her.

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, I don't care how long it takes, you will see," he stopped to think of what to say next, "You have a good day, My special Pretty girl, I'll be seeing you," he said, as he walked the rest of the way to his car.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	6. A Step Closer

Chapter Six: A Step Closer

Lucas, walked to his locker, which luckily for him is close enough to Brooke's locker to see her. He stood by his locker, and counted down the seconds untill she emerged from around the corner. _Five, Four, Three, Two, One_, he counted in his head. Right on time, there she was. He turned almost directly around, and watched, as she walked up to her locker, and opened it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke really didn't think she needed to stop at her locker, but Peyton insisted, that she make sure she had everything. She walked around the corner, and saw Lucas standing by his locker. He was so cute when he was determined. No, she couldn't think like that, she was with Chase now. Even though she did hear some of the things he said to Luke, and she defenatly heard what he said, after Luke left. Something drew her to him, kinda in the sameway that she had been drawn to Lucas. Maybe it was the whole new guy thing, or maybe she was just trying to hide from Lucas. No, she was over him, him and her where done. She got to her locker, and opened it up and her jaw, about hit the floor. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. When had he done this, and why did he have to be the sweetest person she knew. She turned and looked a Lucas, who a had a nice little grin on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't believe her expression, she wasn't mad, or upset. She was surprised, and he could swear she looked happy about what he had done. She had turned back to the locker, and he winked at Peyton, thanking her for her help.

"So, surprise, pretty girl," he said.

"Why?" was all she could mutter out.

"Because, I love you, and I don't care what I have to do, or what it takes, I will win you back," he said.

"Luke, I'm with Chase," she said.

"For now," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you fighting so hard?" she asked.

"Because, I still hate myself, for not fighting harder, when you were dating Felix," he paused, "And for not stopping you when you walked out, and broke my heart," he said.

"I swear hurting you wasn't my plan," she said.

"I know, your not that mean, but that doesn't change the fact that it did hurt," he said.

"So, I guess your going to tell me your the guy for me again," she asked.

"Well, I'm not now, you said it for me," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned back, and took it in, it felt so good to be held by him again. He turned toward Peyton who was standing next to them.

"Oh, and thanks for your help Peyton," he said, grinning goofly.

"Oh, so thats why you wanted me to go to my locker," Brooke said.

"Well, yeah," she said, turning around to go to her locker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood there like that, untill right before the bell rung.

"I better get to class, Luke," she said, needing to pull away.

"What the hell are you doing," Chase said, pushing Luke.

"I'm getting my girlfriend back, what are you doing," Luke asked.

"Kicking your ass," Chase said.

Chase walked up to Lucas, and punched him in the face, bloodying his lip. Lucas a little unsteady, put his hand on the floor to balence himself. This allowed Chase to punch him in the face again, only this time he connected to the side of his face. This made Luke, fall to the floor. Brooke stood in front of Lucas.

"Chase, stop now," she yelled.

"Get the hell out of the way, you slut," he screamed.

He pushed her, so hard that she hit her head on the locker beside her, causing her to fall to the floor.

"You bastard, you crossed the damn line," Lucas said, getting up from the floor.

He got up, and ran into him, knocking him to the ground. Luke punched him in the face, in turn Chase punched Lucas.

By this time, they had a huge crowd gathered around them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan saw that it was Lucas and the new guy. He pushed his way threw the crowd, and when he got up to the front. He saw that Chase had Luke on the ground and was kicking him hard in the side. He saw Brooke lying unconceious not to far from him. He grabbed Chase's arm, spun him around and punched him in the face, so hard that Chase fell to the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

By that time, Whitey was standing right beside him. He looked at Brooke, Luke, and Chase and then at Nathan.

"What happened here," he demanded.

"That guy," he said pointing at Chase, "Was beating the hell out of Luke, and I don't know what happened to Brooke," he said.

"So you were helping Luke, by punching Chase right," Whitey asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"Then get out of here," Whitey said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Principal Turner showed up a few seconds later.

"Okay, are any of them hurt badly," Turner asked.

"Some of the students are saying the Brooke has been down for a while," Whitey said.

"Lucas, what about him," Turner asked.

"I'm not sure, but he hasn't really moved for a little while," Whitey said.

They looked down, and saw that Chase was trying to get up.

"Did you start this," Turner asked.

"No, he did, trying to move in on my girlfriend," Chase said.

"Okay, but who threw the first punch," Turner asked.

"Well let me tell you, the only offense that asshole had, was when he tackled me and punched me once," Chase said, grinning.

"Okay good, your suspended, indefinately," Turner said.

"For how long," Chase asked, pissed beyond belief.

"As long as I choose," Turner said.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	7. The Unexpected

Chapter Seven: The Unexpected

Brooke, lay in her hosptial bed, even though she had been medically cleared. They explained that they would like to keep her over night for observation. Of course they totured her, by putting Lucas in the bed next to her. He wasn't in as good of shape of her. Mainly because of his HCM, they wanted to keep him a few days. He had woken up a few times, but it wasn't never for very long. Peyton had been in to see her and Lucas, as well as Haley and Nathan, and of course Karen. Karen was a bit upset with me, and told me if I hadn't broken up with him, this wouldn't have happened. Of course, I didn't take anything she said to heart, she was afraid for Lucas, it was her job. Chase had been to see her, and she threatened him with a restraining order, and threaten to press charges. This didn't stop him though. She was mad at herself, why did she always have to go for the guys that are always such jerks. She wanted to check on Luke, but they had shut the curtain, and she couldn't see him. She got up out of her bed, and walked over to him. She saw that he had a blackeye that was serevely swollen. She gentely ran her finger up and down his face. She knew that she still loved him, the moment she found out that he was in this postion because he was trying to protect her. She knew that he loved her, beyond words could say, because no one else would have done that for her. After a few minutes, she was getting tired, so she turned to go back, when she heard a weak voice squeak.

"Hey pretty girl," he said weakly, with a weak smile on his face.

"Luke, I'm so sorry," she said, as she collapsed against his chest.

"Why are you sorry?" he said, placing his finger on her chin, and lifting it up.

"Because, this is all my fault, if I had told you how I felt from the beginning," she said, as she started to cry.

"Come here my pretty girl," he said, holding her close to him.

"I love you Luke, so much," she said, as her lips crashed against his.

"I love you too, pretty girl," he said, holding her close, and humming softly to calm her down.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_A Week Later_

"Brooke, are you ready," Lucas yelled from the living room.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag," she said.

She walked into the living room, and put her arm around his waist.

"Lets go boyfriend," she said,with a smile on her face.

God it felt good to say that, she thought to herself.

"Okay, girlfriend," he said back to her, put his arm around her shoulders.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


End file.
